Darkness Come Tenderly
by Capturedribbons
Summary: Written by Tebbytiger and Locura-It all starts out with some drug dealers and a vampire...and all is not too unusual until the vampire starts lusting after Omi. To bad Omi's taken in more ways the one. KenxOmi/OmixKen future Ariana(evil vampy chick)xOmi


Title- Darkness Come Tenderly Chapter One  
  
Authors- Tebbytiger and Locura  
  
Warnings- KenxOmi/OmixKen future Ariana(evil vampy chick)xOmi  
  
Archive- Mediaminer.org  
  
Disclaimer- Sadly we don't own the Weiß Kreuz chara's. Tebbytiger, however, owns the vampire and a few others. ^__^  
  
Authors Notes- Tebbytiger- This is first fic I ever attempted to write =^____^= Please don't kill me!!! I thank Locura for helping me a lot! =^__________^= Well then enjoy!!! (I hope) Locura- *shakes head* Don't listen to her she did most of the work. .;; I'm such a slacker. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this fic and give Tebby a warm welcome to writing fics. (I'm trying to talk her into writing up that other very lovely KenxOmi fic she was thinking about ~_^ help me out if you can!) Enjoy!  
  
***  
  
He couldn't protect her. He'd tried and tried but it wasn't enough and now she was dead, a cold corpse whose eyes still fallowed him.  
  
He was a young man, perhaps in his early twenties with dark hair and blue eyes and walking down the darken streets one would never notice him.  
  
'If only I were stronger..then.maybe.. just maybe she could be alive now!' The thought wasn't a new one but the bitterness remained and from the shadows crimson eyes watched, listening to his movements and thoughts as he walked away.  
  
"Do you desire to become stronger?" A sweet feminine voice asked from behind him and the young man stopped, turning around slowly to scan the shadows behind him.  
  
"Who.who's there?" He demanded his eyes frowning as he caught no sign of the speaker.  
  
"I can make you stronger." Teased the sweet voice and the man felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and a shiver work its way up his spine.  
  
"What are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
Giggling softly, a girl emerged from the darkness, her red eyes nearly glowing as she approached him, her hips swaying slowly and voice not reaching above a whisper. "I can make you stronger, so that you can protect the ones you love."  
  
"Can.can you really?" The young man asked, unsure if she were telling the truth or understanding how she knew what he wanted.  
  
Nodding, she stared into the mans eyes, her own glinting with lust as she circled her slender arms around his neck. "I will make you stronger." She breathed onto his neck.  
  
The only answer she received was a whispered word as she pierced his neck.  
  
"Stronger."  
  
***  
  
Omi yawned as he fanned himself, the flower shops fan was long broken from the year before and the humid summer heat warmed the place like an oven. His eyes were just about to slide closed in heated drowsiness when he heard the shops bell ring and the sound of heels click across the tile.  
  
He was about to muster up a polite greeting, and throw on a smile for good measure when he noticed that it wasn't just anyone who walked it. No, it was Manx and from the look of her the heat wave was getting to her as well. Her normal red dress and long sleeved jacket had been replaced with a short- sleeved white dress and shoes as if in a hopeful attempt to reflect most of the heat.  
  
Omi didn't have to be told what to do; the folders that were held loosely in her hand were obvious enough. Sighing, he flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and went to get the others.  
  
An hour later he was on the computer search for clues.  
  
***  
  
Ken padded down the stairs to the mission room, his feet barely making a sound against the floor. Stopping for a moment Ken watch the other as he reached blindly for the mug beside him, his full focus on the screen in front of him even as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
Ken turned to the clock, which glowed back at 3:45 am before turning back again to face the other boys back. He'd been searching since about the same time that afternoon and none of the others had seen him move since. He'd skipped dinner, the movie he was supposed to watch with Ken himself, and did not acknowledged anyone's existence save the few times they brought him coffee.  
  
And with all that knowledge standing in his favor, Ken spun the chair around only to come face to face with Omi's half laden blue eyes.  
  
"OMI!" He exclaimed frowning and the obviously exhausted boy in front of him.  
  
Omi blinked sluggishly. "What is it, Ken-kun?"  
  
"Omi its 3:45, why don't you go to bed already?" Ken gently brushed soft blond bangs out of Omi's now closed eyes and felt the other lean his head lightly against his palm.  
  
"Mmmm.. No, no Ken-kun. I have to fine where the Hydra is located." Omi mumbled as he tried to force open his eyes. Sighing Ken lifted his hand and gently covered his eyes, successfully keeping them from opening.  
  
"No your going straight into the bed and I am gonna make sure your eyes don't open until tomorrow.this afternoon!" Ken told the younger boy firmly as he started to guide Omi into a standing position.  
  
"But Ken-kun.." Omi whined, pitifully trying to pry Ken's hand off his eyes.  
  
"No buts. Now straight into bed with you Chibi!" Ken began leading Omi up the stairs. "You will have plenty of time to search later. Now we have to take care of your health."  
  
"I." Omi began but Ken quickly interrupted.  
  
"I know you are fine, but if you don't sleep soon and stay all night on that computer of yours you're either going to get sick or fry your brain!" Ken chided as they reached Omi's room. When he heard no further protests he lowered the mostly asleep boy into his bed, tucking him in and checking the blinds. Turning around once more Ken tucked the last light cotton blanket around the boy's small body, before leaning down to place a quick butterfly kiss on his forehead.  
  
"Good night Omi. I will take your shift in the morning." Smiling softly at the already sleeping boy, Ken closed the door behind him; sure that he wouldn't be seeing Omi until late that afternoon.  
  
***  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Greeted Omi as the flower shops doorbell rang.  
  
"Konnichiwa." A small famine voice answered from the front of the shop.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Omi smiled as he brushed his hands off on his apron before approaching the customer.  
  
"I was hoping if you have some red roses." The girl answered, peering around the shop with forged interest.  
  
"They are over there. Do you want me to help you?" Omi asked, but the girl shook her head and headed to the display.  
  
As Omi watched the girl look over the roses he noticed she seemed a lot paler the most girls and that her eyes seemed to be almost the shade of blood, then blushed when the girl tilted her face towards him. Embarrassed at being caught staring Omi went over to assist her. "Uhmmm... did you found the one you want miss?" Omi asked shyly, wondering silently why he felt so shy all of the sudden.  
  
"Yes. I want that one. That one is more red then others." The girl pointed it out while staring eerily out of the corner of her eye at Omi, who shivered getting the strangest feeling that she could read his mind.  
  
"Here you go miss. That will be ten thousand yen. (1)" Omi warped the single rose and gave it to the girl.  
  
"Arigato." Giving Omi the money the girl left the shop.  
  
'Pew, well that was strange.' Omi thought as he went back to arranging some of the other roses into the bouquet. Then suddenly something hit him. 'The girl.she grabbed the rose.she must have hurt herself from the thrones.but there was no blood on her hand!'  
  
***  
  
The crimson-eyed girl held a single rose between her white fingertips. Her body poised on a rooftop near the flower shop she just exited with her eyes trained on the confused form inside. Licking her lips she watched him, her eyes sparkling slightly with interest.  
  
'You are mine Omi-kun.' The girl giggled as she faded from view, her red eyes shining with lustful hunger. 'You're mine.'  
  
***  
  
"I GOT IT!" shouted Omi joyfully holding up a newly printed page as he bounced from the chair he had been occupying for much of the day.  
  
"Hmmm? You finally found where Hydra is located?" Turning off the TV, Ken got off from the sofa.  
  
"Yep. They will be on cruise that is bond for Paradise Island."  
  
"Paradise Island isn't that.." Ken drifted off as he casually hugged Omi from behind.  
  
Omi nodded, leaning into Ken's embrace. "Yes, it's the island where all the rich people go vacation on."  
  
"But why would Hydra be heading for Paradise Island?" Omi thought aloud, turning his head to look up at the taller boy who yawned in reply.  
  
"Maybe they are taking vacation themselves?"  
  
Omi shook his head. "Only you think like that, Ken-kun." Looking down he hid his smile behind his bangs for a moment before sighing and pulling away from Ken's embrace to return to the computer. "Now I have to fit us into the cruise."  
  
"All right but I want you to be in bed by 9:00pm." Ken ordered. "And don't think you can get away and work until morning again because I'll be down here too and force you to bed again!" Laughing Ken ducked Omi's hand that swatted at him and jumped back onto the sofa.  
  
***  
  
The red-eyed girl turned the corner towards the Koneko no Sumu Ie her eyes serous as she surveyed the entrance where her eyes narrowed in displeasure. Schoolgirls milled around the outside and pressed themselves in front of the windows all yapping and screaming like banshees. 'Humans!' She thought disgusted but quickly put a smile back on before entering the shop.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Greeted Omi's voice again.  
  
"Konnichiwa. Its nice to see you again." The girl smiled once more as she went back to the rose display, one ruby eye still watching the young boy behind the register.  
  
***  
  
(1) I believe there's an epi where the roses are this price but I'm not sure. ^^;; 


End file.
